ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sci100/MURDER Accusations and Final Riddles
Notes *None* means no one voted on who they thought was the Killer in that episode Episode 12 *Sci - Bar - "Deducing" **''"I wanted to eat and drink but instead the Killer thought I should hang, you all heard the Chandiler fall with a clang! Here I have 6 important things. Choose which one most likely killed me while everyone else believed they were kings. "'' *RG'' - Poolside - "Stragety" **"The Island filled with the water of death, only one will win with his final breath. Order the timeline of how two teams beat one and all, once done put it on the wall. Figure out the answer in this line of stragety, before another death becomes a tragedy. "'' *Sklei - Athena Lounge Room - "Tactile" **''"The Table exploded before I could yell, "Fore!" I went out with a bang. Who could ask for more? Reassemble the bomb that ended my life. Once assembled, cut the right wire with a snip of the knife. Question? What color were the letters in my video? Red or blue. Only I'd know…"'' *Reo - Graveyard - "Excavation" **''"I got decipacated just a few days ago. While the rest of you guys were all yelling, "Whoa". Remember which tombstone was used for my murder? One is harmless. The other one strikes down. Ouch! Bring me the tombstone that cut off my head. Figure quickly now, or you're the next one dead."'' *DF - Kitchen - "Logic" **''"It's rare that you'd survive the attack of a lion. I died from cyanide without even trying'. On the counter, you'll find five logic clues. Put them in the correct order -- that you choose. Work out my logic of putting Kona behind that trapped door. Just don't be alarmed at the bloody sound of his roar."'' *Bloxx - Backyard Oak Tree Swing - "Memory" **''"You all know me as the copier of Dontae's Inferno. Burned to a crisp, but little did you know. I died when I felt like a king, I went out with a blaze, but here is the thing. My titan that night was quite a no-show. Fire away my friends, Titan Promethus or Titan Polyphemus?"'' ***'Note: Polyphemus is not a Titan, thus why its wrong. *Toon - Theater - "Perception" **''"'Quiet in the theater' is what's always heard. I am now drained and cannot say a word. Study the images on the left and the right. Spot how many are different and then you can write your answer down and hand it to me. Here's a hint. It's no more than seven and no less than three."'' *Jon - Hot Tub - "Evidence" **''"As you can see, my hot tub is quite warm and quite cold. You're welcome to come in, if you are quite that bold. Inside of this tub are many different beans. But only the castor had the means to take my life in the cruelest of ways. Hand me this bean in this hot tub of haze."'' *Paper - Front Door - "Skill" **''"I was shot dead by a flick of a shot. This test is skill to see what you've got. Run outside the window and take a shot at my head. When the glass breaks, you'll know that I'm dead. Shoot the right one if you want the right piece. Where was my face pointed, before I was deceased?"'' *Sol - Ballroom - "Speed" **''"Welcome friends, to the quickest ridlde ever in all of time. You had been hope you're in your prime. I died because I was too slow to figure this out, now hurry into the maze before you doubt. 'Inside the chest are four items for you. With only a minute, you have one thing to do. Open the chest but don't waste your time. Quickly choose the item that's not part of the crime. " '' ***'They have to hurry into a maze, find the chest, open it, quickly choose an item and exit. If its right, they get the right piece. If its a wrong item, its a wrong piece. *Charles - Attic - "Instinct" **"Am I, or Am I Not The Killer?" Category:Blog posts